Sakura y Xiaolang, una historia de amor ChapterII
by karito15
Summary: Segundo y último capítulo en que Sakura es raptada por un desconocido. Xiaolang tendrá que arriesgar su vida para salvar a lo que más quiere en el mundo o perderlo todo.


_**Hola!!! Qué tal? Por fin pude publicar el segundo y último capítulo de mi segunda historia. Es una historia de amor muy bonita con un final… mejor que la lean. Bueno, espero que les guste y que me dejen mucho reviews, besos Karito15.**_

**Chapter II**

Sola. Completamente sola y rodeada de una oscuridad impenetrable. No puedo moverme, tengo todo el cuerpo cansado, no me responde. El suelo está húmedo, duro. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y Xiaolang?... No me acuerdo de nada… ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una luz?...

-Sakura!!! Sakura!!! Donde te llevan? Donde estas?- Dios, no se que hacer, y… que era eso que se la llevó??

De repente se encendieron las luces del patio que me cegaron a la vez. De atrás del gran árbol, apareció una sombra. Parecía un hombre mayor, con capa y capucha oscura que le tapaba todo el cuerpo, tanto que no me permitió ver sus facciones.

- Xiaolang?

- Si… quién eres? Donde te has llevado a Sakura? Que quieres de mi?

- Tranquilo ella está bien. Te importa mucho, no? No te preocupes, no voy a hacewrle nada, al menos no hasta que…

- Qué? Qué le van a hacer? Déjenla en paz, llevenme a mí.

- Tranquilízate… Estará a salvo hasta que tú y yo lleguemos a un acuerdo.

- A qué acuerdo te refieres?- estaba totalmente asustado de lo que me podría llegar a pedir ese hombre tan misterioso.

- Vamos a hacer un tipo de… intercambio de cosas que realmente necesitas, o si no tu amiguita no lo pasará muy bien…

- Qué es lo que quieren?? No tengo nada que les pueda interesar.

- Estás seguro?Te acuerdas de la medallita que tu madre te regaló antes de morir? Eso es lo que quiero a cambio de devolverte a tu … noviesita??

- Pero… que valor tiene para ti esa medalla? Solo tiene un valor sentimental para mí.

- No te equivoques, hay miles de ladrones detrás de ella, además, no quieres recuperar a, como dijiste que se llamaba??... Sakura?

- Deja a Sakura en paz, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

- Como veo que no pretendes dármela por las buenas…-A partir de este momento todo se nubló y me desmayé.

Solo, en medio de un lugar desconocido, silencioso, apartado, donde estoy?? Creo que es un tipo de cárcel, hay una reja y todo está oscuro…

- Quién es? Quién anda ahí??

- Sakura??? Donde estás Sakura???

- Xiaolang!! Qué estas haciendo aquí?? Sabes donde estamos?? Qué te hicieron??

- Tranquila, estoy bien, por el momento…

- Por el momento? A qué te refieres??

- Ese tipo que estaba ahbñi fuera, el que te llevó con él, pretende robarme las cosas más preciadas que tengo…

- Qué cosas tan perciadas?

-A ti y a la medallita que mamá me regaló antes de morir, no entiendo qué es lo que quieren conseguir con ella es una simple medallita sin mucho valor!!

- Realmente soy una de las cosas más preciadas para ti?

- Claro que sí, por eso estoy aquí, por que me negué a darle la medallita, pero he hecho mal, por que ahora no solo estás tu aquí dentro, sino que yo también, pero no te preocupes, espero que juntos logremos salir de aquí dentro, que, por cierto no se donde estamos!!Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí metida?

- No se cuando me dejaron aquí dentro, no me acuerdo de nada. Tengo mucho miedo, por favor vámonos de aquí, Xiaolang.

- No te preocupes, ya no estás sola.- La verdad es que yo tengo el mismo miedo que ella, pero algo se me tiene que ocurrir para salir de aquí, aunque no se donde estamos, alguna forma tiene que haber para que podamos salir.

Entonces se encendió una luz en el pasillo.

- Tienen que salir de aquí ya!! Esta gente es muy peligrosa, y no se lo que les pueden llegar a hacer…

- Pero… quien eres? Por que nos ayudas?

- No hay tiempo de preguntas ahora, salgan.

Esa chica era totalmente desconocida para mi y para Sakura , pero aun asi nos ayudo a salir, que era lo único que nos interesaba.

Una vez fuera, todo era muy raro, estábamos en medio de un descampado donde no había nada y donde reinaba la oscuridad. Sakura se me enganchó al brazo y salimos corriendo de ahí sin saber qué hacer ni para dónde íbamos. Estábamos desesperados. Cuando llevábamos un rato corriendo nos dimos cuenta que había una carretera cerca.

- Te encuentras bien?- le pregunté, por que no dejaba de temblar como una hoja.

- Si, estoy bien, pero tengo miedo, como vamos a volver a casa?

- No t preocupes, ya encontraremos la manera…

Lo que en realidad pasaba es que yo también estaba muy preocupado y desorientado. Llegamos a la carretera y vemos pasar un coche…

- Pare, pare, necesitamos ayuda!!- gritamos los dos juntos desesperadamente.

- Hola, que necesitan?

- Por favor llevenos a la ciudad, nos raptaron y no sabemos ni donde estamos, por favor, ayudenos!!

- De acuerdo, suban y no se preocupen… quieren llamar a casa para que no se preocupen??

- Si, se lo agradecemos mucho.

Sakura no paraba de temblar, así que la abracé bien fuerte para darle calor. Entonces sentí como si todo lo que nos había pasado desapareciera de mi mente, xomo si no hubiera pasado nada hasta ese momento.

Por fin llegamos a la ciudad. No volvimos a saber nada de ese hombre tan raro que nos tubo tanto tiempo encerrados.

- Xiaolang…

- Dime, qué ocurre?

- Gra… gracias por haberte arriesgado por mi de esa manera, no lo olvidaré nunca.

- Sakura yo… yo te amo…

Entonces no me dejó que le dijera nada más, me besó.

- Yo también y esta es mi forma de agradecerte todo lo que hiciste- y nos volvimos a besar.

_**Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen muchos reviews, besos Karito15.**_


End file.
